Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{4t - 8}{7t - 11} + \dfrac{2t}{7t - 11}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{4t - 8 + 2t}{7t - 11}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{6t - 8}{7t - 11}$